


Love Me Like You Do (Touch Me Like You Do)

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexy Times, Wall Sex, there is absolutely no plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: "When oxygen becomes an issue they separate, breath mingling they're still close and she blinks up at him a with devious grin, she knows what she wants. "Fuck me." It comes out as a husky whisper that she knows he won't be able to resist.He swallows hard. "Iris," he says her name shakily."Barry and Iris have sex against a wall. Smut.





	Love Me Like You Do (Touch Me Like You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know where this came from. I intended to write a short smut fic and then this happened. I don't know when this takes place, but it's some time when everyone is happy. 
> 
> As always smut is not my strong suit, but I write it anyways. 
> 
> Title comes from Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

"Barry," his name escapes her lips in a breathless whisper.

He's so close that she can practically feel his heart pounding against her chest; she can feel the warmth of his body seeping into her skin through the layers of both of their clothes. His face is right next to hers and the tip of his nose lightly brushes hers and she inhales sharply. His close proximity heightens all of her sense and all she can think is, _Barry, Barry, Barry._

Her body is buzzing with excitement and need and want. She wants to reach up and bring his mouth down to hers, but she can't. There's something about his darkened, intense green eyes that pins her in her place. She can't move. And she knows it's exactly what he wants. Because his lips curl into a smirk and that right there makes her heart skip a beat and that only increases the ache between her legs.

She wants him, god she wants him so fucking badly.

She says his name again. This times it's a plea; she's begging him to do _something._

He listens.

His hands find her waist and he tugs her body into his so that she's pressed up against him and she immediately groans at the contact.

Then his mouth in on hers.

He kisses her. Hard and fast. She hums against his mouth and then she's no longer frozen in place. She reaches her hands up placing them on either side of his neck and she kisses him back. Every nerve ending is alive and she feels that buzz of electricity course through her body.

He kisses her with bruising intensity, his mouth devouring hers. Stretching on her tiptoes so she can reach better she nips and bites and sucks at his lips. It's messy and open-mouthed and she's moaning and gasping right into his mouth and so is he. Her tongue tangles with his and it's a fight, it's push and pull for control. There's nothing gentle about it, it's teeth clicking and lip biting. And it's driving her out of her damn mind.

But she needs more.

She needs to touch him, to feel his skin under her hands. So she runs them down his arms and to his waist and quickly shoves the hem of his shirt up and then she's touching him everywhere she can reach. She feels him tense under hands and rakes her nails up his side and this time he moans right into her mouth and his fingers tangle into her hair angling her head to the side so he can kiss her deeper.

They continue to fight for control of the kiss and she tries to use her hands to her advantage. She slides them down his back and pauses at the waistband of his pants and then abruptly yanks his hips into hers where she feels the hard press of him between her legs. She intended to get the upper hand, but she falters at the feeling of him touching her where she so desperately wants him, even if it's through layers of clothing.

But it sets something off in both of them. Because suddenly hands are frantically unbuttoning and pulling and tugging at clothing. His shirt goes first and hers is next followed by her bra. She gets his pants and boxers off as he tugs down her skirt and panties. And then as if they've gone way too long without kissing she crashes her mouth to his and they pick up right where they left off. Only now there's no barriers between them, it's her skin against his, it's his chest brushing against her breasts, it's hands not being able to stay in one place.

When oxygen becomes an issue they separate, breath mingling they're still close and she blinks up at him a with devious grin, she knows what she wants. "Fuck me." It comes out as a husky whisper that she knows he won't be able to resist.

He swallows hard. " _Iris,_ " he says her name shakily.

"What?" she asks unable to keep the teasing tone out of her voice. Sometimes he just needs a little push. "I mean if you're not up for it then I guess that's okay…"

And then before she can even process what's going on he's lifting her up and on instinct her legs are wrapping around his waist to hold and then her back is slamming into the nearest wall. 

Fucking hell.

This is exactly what she wants. It's been awhile since they've done this and she can't wait.

His large hand covers her breast squeezing and kneading it while his thumb teases her nipple. She can't help but arch her back off the wall and into his touch. His mouth parts from hers and leaves a trail of wet kisses along her jawline, biting and licking at her skin as he continues his path lower and lower.

She wants to touch him, wants to feel him heavy in her hand. So while he's distracted with her neck she lowers her hand and just as she's about to make contact he stops her. He has both of her wrists in one hand and raises them high above her head pinning them to the wall. He presses his chest to hers and she her breath hitches in her throat.

She loves it when he's like this.

It's so different from how he usually is - soft and gentle - but when he's like this he's more confident and commanding. But he never hurts her.

"I'm not done with you yet."

His words send a shiver down her spine as she keeps her eyes locked with his that are nearly black with desire. She'll never get tired of that look, the one that tells her just how much he wants, needs her, loves her. It's enough to make her give in to him completely.

But because he hasn't driven her insane just yet she still has to challenge him. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

His lips spread into a wide grin as he leans his forehead against hers his lips so, so close to hers. "This."

Without warning hand cups her and presses into her where she's wet. She knows what's coming next and she can't wait.

One finger traces her slit and his thumb brushes too lightly against her clit. " _Barry,_ " she whimpers her voice higher than usual.

He continues to her tease and then finally, fucking _finally_ he slips one finger inside of her and starts off slowly, achingly slow until he adds another finger. She grinds down on his hand, needing more, always needing more and he gets the hint and starts to pump in and out of her quicker, curling his fingers inside of her, hitting that spot that makes her cry out.

His fingers continue to work her and then his thumb presses harder to her clit, circling and pressing down. She's so close she can feel her release building and building and it's unbearable.

She manages a strangled, "please" and then he's vibrating his fingers and sending her over the edge.

Her head falls onto his shoulder as she shudders and he eases his fingers out of her and gives her a moment to recover. And then he's lifting her head up and using his fingers to brush her hair off her face.  She grins at him and she's sure it's a really dopey grin, but she can't help it.

He leans in and kisses her and it's fleeting, but soft and loving.

"Told you I wasn't done with you yet," he teases her in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Her breath is much steadier now and she can think a little clearer and she notices that she can still feel him hard for her. He released her hands a while ago so she gives it another try. And this time he lets her. She wraps her hand around his length giving him a firm squeeze that causes him to jerk his hips into hers and curse loudly. She loves that she can do that to him. Taking a page from his book, she starts off slow and teasing before picking up the pace. And before she knows it he's pushing her hands away.

"Need you so fucking badly," he breathes out.

Without another they work together as he holds her up with his hands under her thighs and she guides him to her entrance. And with his eyes holding her he slides inside of her. As always he's careful and waits for her to adjust to him, but she doesn't want to wait, she wants him to move.

But when he does it's too slow. And she knows he doesn't want to hurt her, doesn't want to be too rough, but that's what she wants right now. He won't do anything about unless she tells him to.

So she does.

"I thought I told you to fuck me."

He looks down at her almost in surprise, but then she sees something in his eyes that tells her that's exactly what he needed to hear. "Whatever you say Miss West."

And then his hips snap into hers.

It's rough and hard and her back continuously thumps into the wall, but she doesn't care. All she can feel his him thrusting in and out of her, filling her completely and giving her the kind of pleasure only he can give. She clutches at his shoulders digging her nails into his skin as she holds on.

She's by no means a passive participant. Despite the pleasure filled haze she's currently in she meets him thrust for thrust, grinding down on him and circling her hips in a way she knows drives him crazy.

"Fuck, Iris, you feel so good," he murmurs against her lips.

His movements are getting wilder and more hurried and she knows he's close and yet he's still controlled and she knows it's because he's trying to get her off first, but she doesn't care about that.

"Right _there,_ fuck me harder, Barry," she encourages. " _Yes._ Just like that."

Her words spur him on and she can't help but kiss him quickly, sucking on his bottom lip earning a low growl in response. And then he's lifting one leg higher in the crook of his arm and he's pounding into her relentlessly and she begins to fall apart. She's no longer capable of forming any words, all of them get lost in her throat, and only incoherent noises come out.

Once again that familiar sensation low in her abdomen is growing and growing and she's right on the edge. But it's still out of reach. As if sensing her frustration he lowers his hand to where they are connected to find her clit, instantly vibrating against it and she's screaming his name.

She comes hard and fast around him and it's her orgasm that triggers his own. And then everything is still. The only sound is their breath coming out harsh and uneven. He looks down at her tenderly before kissing her forehead. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips at the gesture, one she never gets tired of.

"I love you," he tells her in a hushed tone.

Running her fingers affectionately through his damp hair she smiles at him. "I love you too."

Then he's setting her carefully back on her feet and she immediately feels the loss of him, feels like a part of her is missing. She's unsteady on her feet and reaches out to hold on to him, but ends up folded in his arms pressed against his chest. His skin is flushed and warm and she loves this skin-to-skin contact so she presses a little closer reveling in the little groan that passes through his lips.

She can never get enough of him.

Lifting her head she peers up at him and asks, “round two?”


End file.
